Forgotten Encounters
by Xiao-deathie
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were friends, but in high school they meet again with no memory of their relationship except for a dream..R&R!
1. Afraid Of a dream?

Chapter 1: Afraid... of a dream?

**Syaoran's Dream**

_"Shaoran-Kun!" I turned to see a small girl of my age run towards me, her emerald green eyes filled with joy._

_"Kura-Kura!" I smiled happily to see my favourite playmate. As we ran off to get an ice-cream together, I saw our mothers sitting under a nearby Sakura tree, smiling and talking happily together. It was ever so rare to see my mother, Yelan Li, with a smile upon her cold, stern, porcelain, white face. I felt myself fill with joy and self-satisfaction at being able to watch my mother sitting with Kura-Kura's mother, Nandshiko Kinomoto. They looked as different as "Yin" and "Yang" as it would be described by my family._

_It was hard to believe that Nandshiko was Kura-Kura's mother with her long, wavy greyish tresses. But her emerald green eyes were identical to those of Kura-Kura's, crystal clear and filled with everlasting joy and curiosity. Next to Nandshiko was my mother, her lips curved into a rare smile; Her long black hair was held back with a golden accessory, the opposite of Nandshiko's, flying free and blowing about in the wind…_

_Just then a childish shout pulled me from my daydreams, "Shaoran-kun! Hurry!" Kura-Kura pouted adorably from afar. Shaking my head slightly, I started running towards her, watching as her chestnut locks whirled around her face, secured tightly by a pair of mint-coloured ribbons that matched her eyes to perfection…_

**Syaoran's POV**

Syaoran woke up with a start from his dream. 'Why have I been dreaming the same dream lately over and over again?! Day by day it has been the same!' He thought to himself as he stumbled towards the bathroom. 'Mother told me only my childhood playmate 'Kura-Kura' had called me 'Shaoran' an abbreviated version of my Chinese name 'Li Xiao Lang' and my Japanese name 'Li Syaoran', he recalled.

To his horror, Syaoran discovered that he had woken up in cold sweat!! Ruffling his messy brown hair in astonishment, he headed out to change into his daily clothes.

He barely heard his best friend Eriol complain about the ton of homework he had got from his chemistry teacher the day before as they ate. He was too busy thinking about how the supposedly fearless him could be frightened by a mere dream of his long forgotten childhood.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as they walked to their English Literature class. He heard Eriol this time when he complained about the winks they BOTH got as they walked to their classes.

"Can't they wink at someone else?! It's so UNNERVING!" Eriol complained whiningly. Syaoran mumbled, "I guess it has something to do with out looks, us being on the most popular guys or the most handsome guys list. Though I'm not sure why I'm on the list... I mean, I understand why you're on the list, with your deep blue eyes, handsome face and well-toned body, it would be a wonder if you WEREN'T on the list..."

Eriol shook off Syaoran's compliments with a swish of his hair and tossed out some of his own out, "Don't joke with me Syao, we both know that you are the better looking of us two. Like the girls say...you're hunky and handsome with your messy chestnut-coloured hair and deep-chocolate-coloured eyes. Sexy with your deep husky voice, cute and much, much more! I can't compete with the king of athletics can I? AND it's not like you're just brawn with no brains, your grades are catching up with mine!" They continued to class bickering like that all the way, giving compliments to each other and insulting themselves, and getting MORE and MORE winks from giggling girls only served to add fuel to the fire...

Just then, a tall and slender girl leaped upon Syaoran with a squeal of joy.

"Syaoran! I missed you so much!" She squealed while hugging Syaoran, earning many dark looks from other girls nearby.

"Come off it MeiLing!" Syaoran growled at her hoarsely after throwing her off his back.

Sprawled on the floor, MeiLing watched him from under her dark curtain of fringe, tears welling up in her ruby red eyes.

"Sorry Syaoran…" She mumbled softly, brushing a sleeve across her eyes, trying to stop the steady stream of tears falling from her eyes…

Cursing under his breath, Syaoran stormed down the corridor… not once looking back at the girl sprawled on the floor who was gazing at him…

* * *

**_Sorry! This is my First fanfic that I ever posted on CCS!_**

**_Please review? Pretty please? Then I can improve _**

**_Thanks! Xiao-Deathie_**


	2. SakuraChan's Angel,Guardian of her soul

Chapter 2: _Sakura-Chan's Angel_

* * *

Sakura-Bell: Thx! Syao in first two chapters.. Sakura-Chan in this one . ..Sowiie . 

XFNET: Sowiie if it's short . I'll _try_ to make it longer... They didn't specify if it's Meilin or MeiLing... and it _could_ be MeiLing... Sorry for the typo and thx for the tip on italics . er.. more exclamation marks emphasizes on it..

Articuno: Thx alot! Hey... On my screen its _not_ cramped..its not drama _yet .. _and its _not _a sappy romance! Sowiie if it's short.. It _feels _long...

Bearbear: Thx _bearbear_ but you're _so mean! _I already tried describing really hard..

For the rest of you.. _Sowiie _if it's short... and I'll try hard to update if my time allows it . and could you correct me if it is **_Meilin_**or_ **MeiLing **(It says Meiling when I checked it.. Meilin in the english version where the surname is Avalon) ? _I'll stick to my current one for now...

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Occupied with thoughts of the mysterious girl from his dream, Syaoran barely listened to his teacher. Just then, a paper aero plane landed on his desk, breaking his concentration. Glancing around the classroom, searching for the sender, he noticed Eriol giving him a thumbs-up sign before turning around to look at the teacher again.

Curious, Syaoran opened the plane and read the message scribbled on it messily:

**_I heard that some new girls will be coming to our school. _**

**_Rumours are that they are very cute...keke_**

**_Wipe that dreamy look off your face Syao! _**

_Syao couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he read the message..._

_Ding-dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding Dong _

The school bell rang, students dozing off woke up hurriedly and with a clashing of chairs, the room emptied out. Syaoran stumbled out of the class room, his head still filled with pictures of a certain young girl with short chestnut-coloured hair and emerald green eyes.He jolted back to earth when Eriol nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey hey Syao.. What's wrong? You look really occupied.." Eriol asked, concerned.

"Nothing.." Syaoran mumbled, trying to avoid Eriol.

"You can't lie to me buddy...Wassup?" Eriol suddenly smiled mischievously.

"Okay..." Syaoran stared suspiciously. "I've been having this dream about my childhood and it's really weird.." Syaoran rattled off his story...

"...And the girl has chestnut-coloured hair and emerald coloured eyes.." Syaoran was saying when suddenly Tatsuya, one of Syaoran's friends, appeared out of the blue.

"Wow... Syao that girl sounds cutee.." Tatsuya commented with shining eyes. Syaoran could only roll his eyes and push him away.

**Sakura's POV**

I remember this morning, at home..

_"Sakura! Have you packed your luggage yet?!" My father shouted from downstairs. I didn't reply him as I idly traced invisible shapes on the wall. I couldn't understand the bustle about going to this new school. It would never change, everyone would still treat me like an alien. _

_No matter where I was and no matter how hard I tried to blend in, everyone treated me like a virus, some sickness.. _

_It had been like that for many years, transferring to one school then another, to no avail. Till one day… _

_It was another new school, another high school. Bored, I had stepped in, seeing many suspicious faces, many strange glances. So strange yet so familiar… always there to "welcome" me to my new school.. _

_Suddenly a girl jumped out in front of me, I was rendered speechless, not because of her sudden movement, but from her beauty.._

_With a graceful twirl, she looked out from her long ebony coloured veil-like hair, her eyes were like black whirlpools, black against the pale creaminess of her skin, drawing me closer into her world. I was drawn from my world of darkness into a world of sunshine, a world with her dazzling smile.._

Now when I look upon the figure next to me, I remember that day at Tomoeda High, I remember how she showed me a new world out there.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you ok? Nervous?" I was startled by Tomoyo calling my name.

"Oh..I'm ok, I was just thinking about what type of classmates we would have." I replied with a smile that smoothed the frown from her face.

After we were brought to our apartment, I went into my room and started drawing. Drawing had become a passion of mine along with writing and creating stories and poems. They were ways to express myself and release myself into my own imaginary world, away from the accusing glares, away from the darkness...

While drawing, a page of my sketch book fell out, I picked it up tenderly, and held it close. It was a sketch I had made of my mother, my brother, my father, Tomoyo, and I.

We were all running around in a park, my mother was playing a harp by the lakeside, her expression serene and graceful, her hair blowing around freely in the wind, she was wearing a long dress that made her look like an angel. My father and my brother were playing in the water. Tomoyo was singing next to my mother, her eyes closed in pure joy, her mouth widened in a smile. She looked like a goddess, beautiful and untouchable in her kimono, embroidered by her skillful fingers like real life. I was smiling happily, running behind them dressed in a kimono, I could not remember ever being so happy ever since my mother died...

Even years after that accident, the thought of my mother could still bring quick tears to my eyes, I closed my eyes and willed the tears away, not wanting to smudge the picture. When the sting in my eyes finally faded, I opened my swollen eyes and sighed happily seeing that the picture wasn't wet...

I flipped through my sketchbook, re-living my life again, going through my pain, my sorrow, my happiness, my hopes, and my wishes again...

_How I wish I could return to a life with you by my side.._

_My Guardian Angel..._

I remembered a song my mother used to sing to me, it was called, _'A life without an angel' _

_Chorus: _

_A life without you,_

_Is like a life without a part of me,_

_'Cuz ur my heart, my soul, my one..._

_The only thing I ever needed was u,_

_But when u broke away I was left with nuthing,_

_Nothing to lean on.._

_How I wish I could return to a life with you by my side.._

_My Guardian Angel.._

_Light of my life, _

_Keeper of my soul.._

* * *

... I know it's kinda lame... please R&R ! Thanks 


End file.
